I'll Die Without You
by 411-Get-A-Life
Summary: Sequel to Nico's Dream.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi peoples! This is the sequel to Nico's Dream. And I know what your thinking, FINALLY! But hey, I have my reasons! Ok well actually I don't. I just really hate starting a story. I re-read Nico's dream, and I thought it went kind of fast. But it was my first story. To tell you the truth I got a Quizilla account. That's basically where i've been the past, what, 5 months? Oh well, im here now!**

* * *

**Stephanie's Pov:**

I sat down on my bed. It was 11:45 on a Saturday. Nico will be here soon. He's been shadow traveling to me on the weekends and I'm with him in his dreams on week days. You could say we have a long-distance relationship. But we don't because we see each other much more. That's about when Nico stepped into my bedroom. I smiled at him. It was always nice to see him in person. I couldn't really touch him in dreams because he would fade away.

"Hi." he said in a whisper. He sounded tired, but I fixed that right away. For those of you who don't know I'm a child of Morpheus. God of Dreams.

"Hi." he lay down on the bed with me and held my hand. We just sat there like that, there was no need for words, we were content like this. He looked at me, his eyes looked sad and sunken.

"Nico, what's wrong?" I asked with concern.

"Stephanie, I need to tell you something." _Why did it just sound like he was..._

"I can't shadow travel to you anymore." He continued. "What?" I asked

"I'm sorry." was all he said.

"Well, that's okay, I guess. I can still see you in your dreams."

"No," he whispered. "You can't do that anymore either."

"A-are you breaking up with me?" I asked him, my voice was starting to crack a little.

"It-it's not your fault. I just..." he stopped. I sat up abruptly, tears were streaming down my face.  
"No. No, you can't leave me. Wh-why are you leaving me?"

"I'm sorry..." he said again. You could hear the sadness in his voice, but I didn't care.

"D-don't leave me." I said, sobbing now. "Please Nico. Don't do this."

"I have to." he whispered. His figure was starting to fade. He was starting to travel back. _No..._

"Y-you can't leave! No, don't leave Nico! Don't leave me! I'll die without you!" I screamed. I tried running to where he was standing , then he was gone. I screamed and cried, laying on my floor just like a toddler would. I called his name and begged him to come back but I knew it was hopeless.

My mom walked in with Brandon behind her. "Steph, are you okay? What's wrong? What happened honey?" they pestered me. "I'm fine. Just a bad dream." I lied. "Just let me go back to sleep." they looked at me with questioning faces then left. I waited until I heard every light click off and their door close. Then I jumped onto my bed and cried my eyes out. _How could he do this to me?_ I was tired. Tired of crying, so I willed myself into sleep.

In my dream I was in the woods. I don't know where. It all seemed familiar to me. I ran. And ran, and ran, until my legs gave out. That's when I realized I was crying again. Crying because I thought I would pop out into a meadow and Nico would be there and we would be happy and laughing again. Well I did pop myself out into a meadow. Nico wasn't here. Without him everything was gray and dead. The wind made the tree's limbs look creepy. I don't think there's a point to this place anymore. I don't need to hold onto it anymore. I let it unravel itself. The whole place slowly disappeared into white. I began to fall. Wind whistled through my ears but I didn't wake up. I didn't want to. I wanted to fall like this forever. I didn't scream or stop myself or wake myself up. What's the point anymore? Soon I did see something that might have looked like a ground. I wonder if I could kill myself in my sleep. I think I'll let Nico see my death. I want to show him that I'm not lying. I forced to make a vision of him in my head. He was sitting at the Camp Half-Blood dining pavilion, talking with Percy. I pushed into his head and started giving him daydreams. Me dying in multiple, painful ways. I started with me just laying on the ground in a pool of blood. Then of me being hung. Then of me throwing myself in front of a car. Just flashing visions of me dying. I finally just showed him the predicament I was in right now. Just falling headfirst to nowhere. I pulled out of Nico's head. He bit his lip and rubbed his temples. "What's the matter?" I heard Percy say. It was more like a whisper, very distant. "My head." Came his voice. I missed that voice. Tears threaten to come again but I blinked them back. He looked scared and worried but I didn't care anymore. I let go of the vision. It faded away. I was still falling. Headfirst now. The ground got closer, and closer, and then...

* * *

**Sorry if you think that's short! But hey, at least you got something! Reivew! I promise that the next chapter will be longer. I don't want any complaints about what happened in this chapter! Like "NoooooO! Why! Why did you break them up! Don't you love me?" SHUT UP! Okay :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! Yeah I know how on my last story it took me forever to update but It's summer for me now and I will have nothing else to do. So Why your reading this, i'm eating Cinnamon toast! Isn't weird how I can be so cheerful all the time but write storys like this? For any one who's wondering, this story takes place in the summer! Duh!**

* * *

**Steph's Pov:**

_Gasp! _I sat up in my bed. "I'm alive. Just a dream." I whispered to myself. Wait, alive? Alive. Why was I still alive?

I stood up wryly and walked to the closet. I put on some black skinny jeans, my midnight blue dinosaur t-shirt and knee high converse. I went out into the kitchen and grabbed Brandon's debit card. Mom wasn't awake yet and Brandon was probably at work. I went out the back door and hopped the fence. There was a line of shops about 4 blocks away. I quickly found a salon. Now I know what your thinking, what the hell are you doing? Well, I'm getting my hair dyed. I know what your thinking now too, Why? I don't really know. I want to change the face that _he_ used to love. The lady dyed my hair black and gave it a sort of emo fringe. But I didn't care, what the heck, I threw in some snake bites. Now _those _were cool.

When I looked into the mirror, I was completely different. Perfect. I guess I just went back home. I don't really remember getting back into bed, but here I was. I just lie there for about 2 hours, trying to push away memories of him.

Then the door bell rang. "Steph!" My mom called. I groaned and went to the door. You'll never believe it, but Grover Underwood was standing in my doorway.

"Grover?" I whispered. I guess my voice was a little hoarse from crying. He was panting, "We have to go." he said. "Wha-" he pulled my arm out into the front lawn where there was a strawberry van sitting. He threw me into the passenger seat. Literally threw me. As he drove off I asked him, "Grover, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to Camp Half-Blood." he said like it was nothing.

"_Why?_"

"Your in way too much danger here." he told me.

"But I haven't been attacked at all since I got here!" I protested.

"That's because Nico's aura was protecting you. Scaring them off. But now that he's gone-" he saw the tears in my eyes and stopped. He rubbed my back and cooed, "It's fine Stephanie. I won't mention him anymore." I leaned my head against the window and sobbed, letting the tears fall one by one. I didn't care anymore if he saw. I think I cried myself to sleep. Because I woke up in a parking lot.

"Come on Steph, we've got to take you to New York." Grover said.

He took me into the airport and got us tickets, "How are you paying for all of this?" I asked him.

"Camp travel funds." He pulled me to where the guy took out tickets and loaded us onto the plane.

On the plane I asked him, "Does anybody else know he broke up with me?"

"No," he said. "I only know because I read your emotions." Oh yeah, Satyrs can do that. "Well that's good, I guess."

I fell asleep on the plane again. My dream was of me in the Underworld. I looked around, and I saw him. Which made me wonder if he really was here. I ran, all the way to the river Styx. Once I got there I took a deep breath, and jumped.

The water felt cool. It was odd, I thought it would rip my soul out or something, but instead it felt cool. Then it got colder, and colder again. It kept getting colder until I thought the river was frozen. I let out a scream, and just like that, it was like Apollo drove the sun into that river. I think I actually saw my skin melt off. I screamed again.

I woke up in the plane. Grover was shaking my shoulders. "You okay?" he asked. I nodded. A flight attendant spoke through the speakers, "Please fasten your seat belts. We're arriving in Manhattan in 5 minutes." I took another deep breath and once we landed I stepped off the plane.

I tried to not fall asleep again on the ride to Camp Half-Blood for fear of another horrible dream like my last one. The tension was eating me alive. Going back to camp just a day after our breakup? No way. Yet here I was. No really, here I was. We stepped out of the truck and walked up the hill. "What about my bag?" I asked Grover. "We sent somebody to go get your stuff." he said. It was the middle of the day. Everyone was all busy training and doing activities. I pulled my hood up and ducked my head. Grover lead me over to my cabin. "We'll give you a schedule tomorrow, see you at dinner." I nodded and shut my door.

Just like Grover said, my duffel bad was sitting on my bed. I pushed it off and lay down. I don't plan on sleeping anymore, ever. What's the point? I saw an image of _him _in my head. Again, just like before, I pushed into his mind. This time the images were more...brutal. Most of the were murder. I pulled out of his mind. He was sitting in his cabin, clutching his head like it hurt. Was I hurting him? No it wasn't supposed to hurt. I think maybe the images hurt a little to look at. Good.

I let go of the image of him in my head and it faded away just like before. I started looking though my duffel. Finally, I found my ipod. I flicked it on and lay down again. This was perfect, I don't want to do anything else but just lie here.

The dinner bell rang but I wasn't really excited to see if he would be there. If he saw me he would know I had been giving him those visions. I skipped dinner. Instead I got up and looked through my bag again until I found my notebook. It had been so long since I had used this. I took it and walked out to the lake. I sat down and let my feet hang in the water. It felt cool, like the river Styx did in my dream. But less painful.

I opened the book to a blank page and began to draw. It was of multiple things. Little pictures of me dying like the visions I gave _him. _I think that most of it was of me drowning in the Styx. After about an hour of me just drawing, I looked around and saw that everyone left the pavilion. They were at the campfire now. Might as well.

I stood up and slowly made my way to where Grover was sitting next to the fire. Percy was sitting next to him. _He _was sitting next to Percy. I kept my hood up and hair in my eyes. "Grover, I need to talk to you." I whispered while everyone was singing. He nodded and stood up. I followed him away from the fire. "I don't want anyone to know I'm here. So don't call me Stephanie." I told him. "What do I call you?" he asked. "I don't know, uh, Sam." I always liked that name. "Ok." he said. We walked back to where Percy was sitting and joined in like nothing happened.

I didn't sing. I just stared at the fire. But it was nice to be there with everyone. I wonder if I could push into his mind now...Ha! It worked! The images I gave him were by far the worst. Soon he put his head in his knees. I was planning to stop a long time ago, but I didn't want to anymore. I wanted to see him suffer. "Sam, stop." I heard Grover whisper. I didn't listen to him. This time I pushed into his head harder, it might have hurt a little. I gave him images of _him _killing me. "Sam. Stop it. Your gonna hurt him." Grover said a little louder. I ignored him again and pushed just a little harder. It was even starting to hurt me. He clutched his head and screamed. "Sam! Stop!" Grover yelled. Some of the campers looked at us but most of them shrugged and continued singing. I stopped. Tears were streaming down my face. Percy was helping _him._ Grover pulled me aside. "You can't do that to him!" he yelled at me. I was crying now, "He deserved it! He deserved every minute of it!" I screamed. I ran back to my cabin and cried.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out of here. I left my cabin and ran until I was in the woods. I was in that little place I was last year where _he _caught me. I climbed up the same tree and looked down. I took a deep breath and dove headfirst to my fate.

* * *

**OMFG that chapter was long! I am extremely proud of myself. I will try to get the next chapter in a couple days or so. Don't read this and think its the end cuz it's not. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

****

Okay, i'm going to try to make these chapters no less than 2,000 words. I'm so happy for the reviews im getting! I love you all for that! It makes me want to write so much more. This next chappie is dedicated to Fluffy things r cute. You Rock!

* * *

**Percy's Pov:**

Annabeth and I were walking though the woods, just talking. We were kind of worried about Nico, his headaches were getting worse. Nico said that the headaches are because of visions he's getting, but he won't tell us what the visions are about.

We turned a corner and saw something truly, horrible. Sam, this new girl Grover brought, was on the ground. Her head was bleeding and she was unconscious. "We have to get her to the infirmary, _now._" Annabeth said. I carefully picked her up and carried her back to Chiron.

"Oh dear." he said. "Get somebody from the Apollo cabin." he told Annabeth. "Percy, you go get Grover." I nodded and left the Big House. I ran and found Grover with Juniper at the pavilion.

"Grover! It's Sam, Chiron needs you." I called. All three of us ran back to the Big House. We found Annabeth and Chiron in the infirmary with an Apollo kid leaning over Sam. "Percy, did you see what happened?" Chiron asked me.

"We didn't really see what happened." I said. "We just found her in the middle of the woods."

He nodded. The Apollo kid finally spoke up and said, "I think she's in a coma. She cracked her skull but it's only minor. She'll live, but I don't know how long she'll be unconscious."

"Thank you. You can go back to your activities. As for the rest of you, keep quiet about this." Chiron said.

"Why?" I asked.

"None of your concern." We all left and tried to forget the image of her in the woods. I didn't know the girl, but she seems familiar...

**Grover's Pov:**

"Grover! I need to talk to you." Chiron called to me as I was leaving. "Yeah?" I asked.

"You know what happened to her, don't you?"

"Well, not exactly but-"

"Do you or do you not?" he asked a bit more stern this time.

"Yes." I suddenly found my shoes very interesting.

"Your officially watching over her. Don't let her out of your sight. And _don't _tell anybody." I nodded and left Stephanie and Chiron in the infirmary.

**Stephanie's Pov:**

I'm dreaming. I must be dreaming, there's nothing this beautiful ever. This was surreal.

I think the dream was from last summer. I was sitting with him watching the fireworks. I know it doesn't seem that beautiful, but to me, it was my happy place. I don't think I ever want this dream to end, I don't need to wake up.

Everything started to fade. I thought I was just waking up at first. But shouldn't I be dead? Instead of opening my eyes like I would normally, I felt like I was just in this dark hall. If I screamed there was no echo. I wasn't asleep, or my powers would work, but they don't. Is this really what it feels like to be dead?

The darkness was starting to give me a headache. But it wasn't like a normal headache, it was more of a numbing feeling. I started to hear whispers, they kept getting louder until I could make out who they were. It was Percy, he was talking to Chiron. And Grover. Something about how Percy found me. Stupid Percy! Your officially on my hate list! Wait who's that... "I think she's in a coma. She cracked her skull but it's only minor. She'll live, but I don't know how long she'll be unconscious." Damn! So that's what's happening, I'm in a coma. At least now I know why I have this headache.

I'm not sure how long I was in a coma. But all I could really do is listen to people talk around me. Most of it was just Apollo kids or Chiron. But sometimes Percy or Grover would visit. Like I said, I couldn't use my powers, so I just sat there in darkness. I'm pretty sure I haven't even been gone for a day.

Boy was I wrong.

When I did wake up. There wasn't anybody in my room. I looked around, squinting. It was so great to finally be able to see something. Wait a second! Nobody in the room... I looked around, and sure enough, there were medical tools sitting on the counter. I slowly moved towards them. My whole body felt numb. I grabbed the closest thing on the counter. Easy as pie.

Then I heard a sharp gasp and the tool was taken from my hand. I looked up and saw Grover next to me. He smiled and pulled me into a hug. "Your finally awake!" "Finally?" I said. "I was only out of it for a couple of hours." duh.

"Steph, you were in that coma for 2 weeks." Grover said. What? 2 weeks? Wow. Grover was still hugging me, so very slowly, I stretched out my arm and grabbed a different tool. He immediately took it away from me. "No!" he said. "I'm not a dog!" I whined.

He took me outside. It was around dinner time. Chiron was at the pavilion, "Chiron!" Grover called. "She's awake."

"Nice to see you again Sam." Ok guess he knows about the fake name thing. "You should know that Grover will be watching you from now on." I nodded and went to my table. I guess you should know that I get to sit at the Morpheus table and go to the Morpheus cabin now.

Grover sat down across from me. He watched me while I ate, then he escorted me to _all _my activities. Even though I couldn't play because of my head. He still made sure I didn't skip. It was getting really annoying.

My last class of the day was sword fighting. With Percy and _him_. "Grover, can I play?" I asked. "My head's feeling a lot better." he hesitated for a second. Then I put on a pouty face and he gave in. So easy. "Fine, but be careful." he sighed as I stepped onto the mat where _he _was waiting.

"You ready?" he asked.

"I've been ready." I muttered. Percy yelled 'fight' and we were at it. You wouldn't believe how good he was. I dodged and dodged. Why couldn't I get a good hold on him? He tried to pin me down and I caught a glimpse of his neck. Enrage filled me, he was wearing the necklace I gave him a few weeks ago for his birthday. He doesn't deserve to wear that.

I guess he saw my pause, confusion was plastered across his face as my scowl turned to fury. He had me pinned now, I forgot about the sword and punched him in the face. He fell back with a thud. I slashed at him and he blocked. Using both his hands to hold the sword. Perfect. I kicked his legs out from under him and he dropped the sword.

I guess this is when I went a little over the top. I dropped my sword and continued to punch him. His face was bleeding now and so were my hands but I didn't care. Grover pulled him off me. I screamed. "Let go! Let go I'm not done!" I struggled and kicked him. He dropped me and I attacked him again.

"Sam! Stop that!" he pulled me off him again. Percy helped Grover hold me down. _He _got up and muttered, "Gods. What's your problem?"

I exploded. "You would know what the fuck my problem is you bitch! You ass hole! You don't even know how much pain I'm going to put you through!"

I said a lot of horrible words at him while Grover pulled me away. "Weren't you that girl who was in a coma?" Percy asked me. I panted at glared at him. "Get. Away. From. Me."

He put up his hands in defeat and backed away. "Steph," Grover said when we were far enough away. "what were you thinking?" I didn't respond. He sighed in understanding. The truth was, I wasn't thinking. I was driven by revenge and instinct. "Do you think you'll be controlled enough to play capture the flag tomorrow? Does your head hurt or anything?" he asked.

"My head hurts a lot. I don't think that was a very smart idea of mine." I finally said. He didn't say anything.

"I don't think I'm up for capture the flag tomorrow. See you in the morning." I said. I walked back to my cabin while everyone else was going over to the camp fire to sing there stupid little songs.

I lay down in my bed rubbing my temples. My head was killing me. Soon sleep caught me and all the pain was lifted.

You know how my dreams haven't been the best lately? This one was a good dream.

No, _he _wasn't in it, if that's what your thinking. I was just by myself. Sitting in the middle of a field that seems to stretch forever. The grass wasn't tall but it wasn't dead. No flowers. There wasn't even a sun in the sky. It was empty.

If you were to be put in this place, you would probably freak out, because there would be nobody here and you would be by yourself. But for me, just laying here in the middle of this desolate landscape was like taking all of the pain away. Nobody to ruin it for me. Just looking at the abnormal sky.

I think I lay there for hours. Time actually passed here. It got dark but it didn't matter because there was nothing to see. Day came again, I hadn't moved an inch. It was so peaceful. I didn't want to leave.

When my skin started to fade away, I willed myself to stay put. No way I was waking up now. I started figuring out this place. It gave me a lot of time to think just laying there. Night came again and then it was morning. My body again started to fade but I kept myself here.

I spent 3 days in that place. And you know what? They were the best 3 days of my life.

On the third day my body numerously tried to wake up. I started to hear whispers and realized that it was probably Grover. I let myself fade.

"Stephanie, you were asleep for 3 days. Are you okay?" he asked when I did return from my slumber. "Fine. I've never felt better in my entire life." I replied.

"Okay. Let's go to breakfast. Chiron's been pretty worried about you." he said. I nodded and walked to the pavilion with him.

As I sat down at my table I noticed quite a few of the campers were staring at me. Most of them whispered to there friends. It made me uncomfortable. What were they talking about now?

It took all my willpower to _not _look at _him_. I would kill him if he's the reason they're talking about me. I said to Grover, "Why's everyone looking at me funny?"

"Everyone thought you were dead or missing. Everyone including Chiron." I looked at him in awe. He continued, "We were planning to burn your shroud on Friday if you didn't show up soon."

"And nobody bothered to just look in my cabin?" I said a little bit too loudly. Grover was starting to look a little scared.

"Well, Nico heard you dying and-" that's it. I knew it was about him. I felt tears in my eyes but I pushed them back. I can't cry over him anymore. I stood up, knocking over my chair and stomped over to _his _table.

He didn't see me in front of him, he just continued eating. "You! I'm not dead you hear me! I'm not dead, but your going to be!"

"The state you were in," he stuttered. "It was so distant. How did you do it?"

"You don't recognize me?" he shook his head. We were making a scene, but I didn't care. "Not at all?" Again, he shook his head.

"Well maybe _this _will help you." I said. I moved my hand over my face. It made it much easier to give him a daydream. This one didn't hurt him. It was of us last year sitting in that meadow. We were laughing. Then my dream self looked at him all scared and saw that the meadow was unwinding. I smiled as _his _eyes got wide. I made my daydream self fall in to nothing. "Stephanie?"

* * *

**review! I am so happy to finally post this! Took me forever to write! Hope you enjoyed it! 2207 words! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I was so bored that I started writing this the night after I posted the last chappie! I just was so happy how the last one ended! Aren't you? Trying to write 500 words each day, 4 pages. **

**Steph's Pov:**

"Stephanie?" he asked.

"No shit!" I said. I scowled at him. His eyes showed a little bit of sadness, most of it was confusion. Then, it was all anger.

"What the hell are you doing here!" he yelled. He also was out of his chair. We were face to face.

"It's all your fault! If you didn't leave I wouldn't be here!" I screamed.

"How the fucks it my fault!" he screamed back. Everyone was looking at me and Nico. Percy came up to us. "Wait a second. What are you talking about? If your Stephanie, then aren't you guys dating?" he asked.

I turned and scowled at Percy. "Why don't you ask _him_." I pointed to Nico and ran out of the pavilion.

Why was he mad at _me? _

**Grover's Pov:**

"Why don't you ask _him_." She said. Stephanie ran out of the pavilion. I would follow her in a minute. Right now I was walking up to Nico and Percy.

"Didja have to yell at her like that?" I asked Nico.

"Has _she _been the one giving me those horrible nightmares?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"Because you left her, your aura wasn't protecting her anymore. As soon as you were gone, I had to go get her. When I got to Estonia, the place reeked of monsters. It is a little bit of your fault." I said. Nico looked down.

I continued, "But it isn't going to be your fault if she dies. So come on." I left the pavilion. I swear, even Chiron was looking at us in surprise. I heard Nico's footsteps behind me.

We looked everywhere, the lake, the woods, her cabin. When we got to her cabin, it was completely empty. "You don't think she would leave camp, do you?" Nico asked. You could hear he was getting a little scared now.

"Shit!" I yelled. We ran to the big house and found Chiron. He was playing cards with Mr. D.

"Chiron! Stephanie ran away from camp! We need to go find her!" I said.

"What? Oh this isn't good. I thought this would happen. Nico, go up into the attic and talk to the Oracle." Nico nodded and stepped up into the attic.

"Why does he need to talk to the Oracle?" I asked him.

"Oh, no reason." he said anxiously. "Just seeing what we're dealing with." I nodded even though I don't think he's telling me everything. I left the big house and sat on the porch. I was waiting patiently for Nico. For about 2 minutes. Then I started freaking out. Going over all the horrible things that could happen to Stephanie. Was this what it was like for Nico?

After about 5 more horrible minutes, Nico came outside. He sat down next to me and said, "I'm taking you and Percy. We leave as soon as I go get him."

"Aren't you going to tell me what the prophecy is?" I asked. He stood up and started to walk away.

"Nope." _Well then_.

I started packing. You know, reed pipes, tin cans, apples, all that jazz. In 15 minutes the 3 of us were all standing on top of Half-Blood Hill.

"I still don't get what's happening." Percy said as we were getting into the spare van. Apparently, Stephanie took the other one. Can she even drive yet? "Dude. Keep up." I said.

Nico ignored us and got into the drivers seat. "Uh, Nico? Can you even drive?" Percy asked.

"Nope." he said. Nico hadn't really said anything since he got his prophecy.

You know, after about 30 minutes, I have to say Nico was a pretty good driver.

"Oh Gods. Where do you think she went?" I asked as we entered the city. The place reeked of monsters.

"Home. Underworld. Her dad. There's a world of possibility's." Nico said.

"The underworld? Why would she go there" Percy asked. Then, it hit me.

"Oh my Gods guys! She's gonna give herself up to your dad!" I yelled. Nico's eyes got wide, then he quickly turned and pulled over. He ran and we followed, all the way to a park I recognized. It was where I fell asleep once for a couple of months. All because of Morpheus. There was an entrance to the underworld here.

Nico opened the entrance, we didn't need music with him here. Then we walked on into the darkness.

It took _forever_. It felt like almost 2 miles of walking in silence. I didn't even know if Percy and Nico were still with me until I heard there shoes hit dirt or if they coughed from the dust. Finally Nico spoke up. "We're here." he said as we came to an opening in the tunnel. "Now we just have to find Ste-"

Percy cut him off. "Found her!" we all looked to where he was pointing.

You couldn't really tell it was her, but she was the only one _alive _so it had to be. She was walking up to '_Gulp' _Tartarus. She wouldn't really do that, would she? Nico ran to her and yelled,

"Stephanie! Stop don't jump! Wait!" Stephanie turned and got wide eyed at him. Then a figure appeared behind her. Morpheus.

**Stephanie's Pov:**

I turned and saw Nico yelling at me. Was he really here? "Hello Stephanie." I heard a voice from behind. Morpheus was standing right behind me. "Dad?" I said.

He pulled me into a hug and said, "It's been too long, my daughter." I felt myself stiffen. He had never treated me like this before. I pushed him off after a second.

"Wait a second. You ignored me my entire life until last year when you _kidnapped _me, then all of a sudden your a perfect father figure?" I said.

"It's not like I could visit you often. I wish I could. And the only reason I took you was to keep you safe. From something like this from happening." he gestured to Nico, who was standing a couple yards away frozen in shock. I sighed, "I guess you were right after all."

"I don't want you to get killed over this boy. You can come with me. Be a princess, control the ice realm! I've been dying to teach you some powers you haven't figured out yet." Dad said.

"Um, what do you mean? Be a princess?" I asked.

"The minor gods are coming out from hiding. We want a proper throne. You can join us, be apart of something. Stay with me."

"Wait, you want to overthrow Zeus?" I asked in surprise.

"Not really take his power, he'll still be a god. The human world with not suffer from anything. Please Stephanie, I've been waiting for you before we start. What do you say?"

He smiled and held out his hand. Why not?

I shook his hand, and we left the underworld together.

**That was chapter 4! I know it's not that long but I made it end here for a reason! And it's cliffy! Hiccup. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Tee-Hee! I'm back! So I've been thinking about how I never put in a Nico's Pov, and I've decided... I'm Not! Well, maybe towards the end, depends how the story goes... Here's Chapter 5!**

* * *

**Stephanie's Pov:**

Dad and I just poofed into this place with lots of people practicing with swords and stuff. It reminded me of the arena at camp. Except this place was outside. I think I saw forges somewhere behind all the practicing.

Dad led me through everything until we came into this big tent. Inside the tent looked like the conference table at the big house. A bunch of serious looking adults were sitting in, I don't know, maybe gold chairs? I realized they were probably minor gods and goddesses. I could actually _feel _power radiating through the room. There were only two empty chairs, which we sat in.

Sitting in that seemingly gold chair, it made me feel...powerful. Almost godly. "Welcome Stephanie. So glad to finally meet you." one God said. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Stephanie, you are more powerful than an average half-blood. That's one of the reasons we want you to join us." Dad said.

"How am I more powerful?" I asked.

"Your mother. She was also a half-blood. Daughter of Erebus. Your only ¼ human. Your like a _very_ minor goddess." Dad explained.

"Wh-What? No, this is too much. Your telling me, you fell in love with a half-blood? That's a little creepy Dad." I said.

"The only reason I'm not still with your mother is because her father was to mad at me for loving her. So I had to leave her, for your safety." Dad said. I nodded.

"Okay- on with the subject at hand." said another god. "Since your mother was also a half-blood, some of her powers were passed onto you. I'm sure you've figured out at least some of them by now, right?"

I shook my head, "No, only the ones from Dad."

"Well, it's a good thing we have Erebus here to teach you." said some goddess. Dad's eyes widened, they showed fear.

A man walked in who I guessed was Erebus. His face was pale, he had black hair and dark eyes. Shadows seemed to be encasing his entire figure and following him around, like he had more than one. He reminded me a lot of Nico. Like an older version of him. But in a way, my mom did have the same shaped nose and stuff.

Erebus' face hardened at the sight of Dad. You could see Morpheus shrink back into his chair like a scared little kid. I looked from Erebus to Dad, wondering what Erebus had done to make him feel like this. Erebus turned to me and smiled.

"So this is Stephanie. You look so much like your mother." he said. I blushed, nobody had ever told me that before. "So, you ready to start training? The invasion of Olympus is in 4 days so we have to get a move on!" I gasped. 4 days?

"Wait!" Dad said. "There were 2 half-bloods and a satyr watching us as we left! They probably are going to tell Zeus right now!" Everybody's eyes widened. Everybody's but mine, I sank into my chair, knowing what would happen now.

"We have to start as soon as possible!" somebody said. "We'll start phase one of the invasion, Erebus start teaching her everything you can, your part of phase 2 so hurry. Tell the troops to get there armor ready. Let's take down Zeus once and for all." Everybody cheered.

Erebus got up and took my hand. He led me to an empty practice area. "Um, one question before we start." I said. Erebus raised his eyebrows. "Where are we?"

"The only place in the universe where Zeus can't here us." he said simply. "Well that clears it up." I muttered.

"Okay! First we are going to learn how to manipulate shadows. Very easy, just focus on your own shadow and use your eyes like you use a computer mouse. Drag it to where you want it to go by concentrating, keep the place you want it to go in your mind. Don't let things distract you, or the shadow will fade. Remember, the shadow is two-dimensional." Erebus explained.

I looked at my shadow and concentrated on where I wanted it to go. Just like that my shadow was turning into a giant monster on the ground. I laughed. I made it open it's mouth and pretend to eat Erebus. He laughed too.

"It looks like your already ahead." He said. "Now, some places may not have shadows, like inside. You can create one, but it is a little bit difficult if it's dark out. Just focus and concentrate. It's a little hard to explain, so try to figure it out." I nodded.

After a little bit of concentrating, a shadow appeared. It didn't connect to anything, which made it weird. "Excellent! Try moving the shadow over yourself. Like I did in the tent."

"Okay." I said. I tried moving the shadow over myself, but it faded. I sighed in relief. I didn't realize how much effort that actually took. "Try again." Erebus said. "You'll get it. Just focus."

I moved the shadow over myself, it started to fade a bit, but it did stay put. I smiled. "I got it!"

"You'll never need sunglasses again." he said. We both laughed.

I don't know how long we were training. But it seemed like a long time. Erebus and I got along great, always laughing and he was so encouraging and nice. I was learning things at a good rate, but I could never get it totally perfect. I guess its because he wasn't exactly my dad.

Right now we were on our last one, then we had to leave. I was completely stuck and loosing patience. It was a more advanced move. I just couldn't get it. I felt drained and more tired than usual.

"Stephanie," Erebus said. "This is a very important move. You need to learn this. If you do, there's no way we'll loose." I sighed. "Okay."

This move was taking my dream powers and combining them with Erebus'. It made me really tired. Again, I entered Erebus' mind. I focused on darkness, shadows. My head started to hurt, but I ignored it and focused more. The pain grew and I pulled out of his mind and fell to the ground.

A shadow caught me. Erebus lifted me up and said, "I think your just tired right now. We can try later." I nodded.

Morpheus walked into our practice area and said, "Time to go. Phase 2 is starting."

"What was phase one?" I asked.

"Breaking into Olympus and defeating the guards and things the 'important' gods has time to set up. If phase two goes according to plan, we can't possibly loose." he said.

Morpheus led us to the stables. Erebus got his own pegasus but I had to share with Dad. "Uh, won't Zeus know we're coming if we ride these?" I asked. "No. Hecate's putting a little spell on them. He'll probably just think their birds or something." Dad said. All of us loaded up and took off with a bunch of other minor Gods.

The flight took about an hour. And finally I got the courage to ask, "Do you think that's why he dumped me too?" I asked Dad.

"What do you mean?" he said.

"Well, you said you left mom because Erebus was mad at you. Do you think he dumped me because you were mad at him?" I asked.

"Maybe." he shrugged. The conversation ended after that. I was thinking about my mom. I looked over to Morpheus, he looked like a teenager. And way over his head. His eyes looked tired, just like mine. I saw a lot of similarities between us. Even our posture looked the same. It was weird.

"What about the half-bloods?" I asked as we landed. It was already dark out.

"They weren't there during phase 1. Probably because they were preparing. But you'll see them sometime soon." dad said.

"Wait! I don't have a sword..."

"You won't need one. Your going to be hidden in shadows until your needed." he said. "Okay. So what do I do then?"

"Knock out as many people as you can without being seen. People meaning half-bloods." I groaned. I knew I was going to be called a traitor for life. But honestly, I have to. This is my dad we're talking about. Plus, its not like we're killing Zeus or anything. Just taking his throne. Think about it, _Zeus _doesn't make it dark every night. _Erebus_ does. Morpheus has to give dreams to everybody in the world every night. Yet he's a minor god? I mean, I can see how Apollo's job might be important, but Aphrodite? Love sucks. End of story.

I concealed myself into shadows just in time. I saw lots of fighting as I moved through New York. I had no idea where I was going. I was kind of just messing with their heads. Making them see things. Sometimes I would push a little too hard and they would faint. But I didn't kill anyone, I couldn't bare to do that. Why haven't I seen any half-bloods yet?

You know, I'm kinda glad I haven't seen any. It would be horrible if they knew I was here. Of course Percy probably told the entire camp.

I wondered around until I was face to face with the Empire State building. I'd never seen it before, it was so huge. So awesome. Especially at night. "Cool." I whispered. Then I heard something behind me. I turned around and saw a group of half bloods. I gasped and looks of confusion showed on their faces. Then I realized they couldn't see me. I slowly moved around them as they took posts next to the front doors.

Wait a second! If they can't see me, maybe I can just sit here for a while...

I walked straight up to some Athena kid. Might as well have a little fun right? I waved my hand in front of his face and stuck my tongue out at him. Confusion crossed his eyes again. I whispered so soft only he heard, "I'm the ghost of your great...uncle. Alfred. Put the cheese in the pan and bake it at 350 for 20 minutes then sprinkle dog turds for a nice casserole taste."

"Guys, did you hear that?" the Athena kid said. They shook there heads and said no. I gave a menacing laugh and scared the shit out of him. I figured I would get caught soon so I backed away slowly.

Once I got around the corner I burst out laughing. The look on his face!

"You shouldn't waste your powers on little things like that Stephanie. You'll only tire yourself out." Said a voice from no where. It must have been Erebus. I sighed, "Sorry." Suddenly Erebus came out of the shadows from in front of me. "It's okay. Come on, I think you might need to see this." he said hastily.

"What's wrong?" I asked suddenly afraid.

"See for yourself." he said and pushed me forward.

What I saw could have made me either a) scream. b) kill somebody or c) cry my heart out.

Nico was leading the half bloods.

**Dun Dun Dun! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Been at my cousins house. You know what's horrible? I'm going to be sick on my birthday! :( I promise the next chapter will come faster than this one. But you know would give me a super duper speedy update? Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I love getting the reviews I have but you know what would be awesome? MORE! C'mon, just click the little button. I'll give you a cookie! I swear I will! **

* * *

**Percy's Pov:**

Nico, Grover, and I left the underworld and hopped back into the van. I swear, Nico was going at least 200 miles an hour. Some how though, we didn't get pulled over. I asked, Nico turned out to be manipulating the mist. Which Chiron has still not taught me how to do yet!

I don't really get what happened at the underworld. All I saw was Stephanie leaving with her dad. I spoke up, "What's the big deal?" I asked. It seemed I was out of the loop a lot lately. "Gods! Keep up Percy! Didn't you hear a word Morpheus said?" Nico yelled. That was the first thing that came out of his mouth since we left camp. "Um, something about princesses? Sorry I wasn't as close to him as you were. And Cerberus was creeping me out." I said. Nico sighed and said, "She joined the minor gods in war. Their going to try to take Zeus' throne." "Oh." was all I said after that.

I looked at Nico. His eyes showed sadness and fear. You think he would be angry about this and- oh. He must be thinking really hard about something. He gripped the steering wheel and scowled. Grover must have seen too because he said, "Nico, I know you mad at Stephanie for this. But it's not her fault. She didn't have any other choice to go with Morpheus. This way it is a little better, at least she's not dead."

"No. You don't understand..." he whispered. "This is all my fault, and now I'm going to have to fight against her? I- I can't do that. I still..." he trailed off and we waited. But he drove in silence.

We got to camp and ran to the big house. Panting, Grover tried to explain everything, but Nico cut him off. "The minor gods are going to take Zeus' throne, and Stephanie's helping them." Chiron's eyes widened and he immediately started firing orders. Telling the campers to get their battle armor and swords and get the Athena cabin into the big house for instructions.

Soon we had found out that the war had started early due to Nico, Grover, and I seeing Stephanie leave. Because Mr. D got a distress message about it, so we had to work faster than usual. There were so many new camper though so it was all chaos here at good ole' camp half blood.

The senior cabin leaders and the Athena cabin were all seated at the conference table in the big house. There was lots of whispering and mumbling as the Athena cabin compiled a strategy. A couple of times I caught glances at Nico, who was slumped in his chair. Every time the Athena kids gave something big that effected Stephanie, his flinched and looked down. It killed me to look at him like this. Chiron saw it too, but he gave the worst news possible. He said, "Nico, your going to lead this army."

Nico's eyes widened and he yelled, "What? No! I can't!" Chiron's face grew stern and he said, "You have to. We're not giving you a choice. I don't want to hear arguing. She's on the opposing team and a traitor. So we'll treat her as one." Nico looked down and nodded. I felt really bad for him. He was 16, just like I was when I had to lead the half-bloods. But this is different for him. I fought _with _Annabeth, not against her. It must be horrible for him. But wait, didn't he brake up with her?

After the meeting the campers left and scurried away to their cabin mates. I looked around until I found Nico with his feet in the lake. "Hey." I said softly as I sat down with him. He was looking into the water with his hair covering most of his face. "She used to sit here a lot and draw. Clarisse pushed her in once... When she was in that coma, I literally felt her dying. You know how my ears ring when somebody dies? It was like that, but it was also like she was whispering in my ear..."

While he was saying this I could hear his voice crack. I took a closer look at his face and saw a small tear fall into the water. Nico was crying.

"I know you miss her." I said softly. "But you have to pull through this..."

He started sobbing loudly and I patted his back as he cried into my shoulder. "I can't do this without her! I can't face her in war! With me leading! I can't! I still love her!" he cried. I didn't judge him for crying like this, I would too. "I would do anything to bring her back..." he whispered after his sobs stopped.

"I know. You can. When we see her in a little while." I said. "C'mon Nico we've got to go."

He sighed and said, "Gods I'm such a wimp. I feel like a girl. Do girls do this? Did Stephanie do this? Damn..."

"Yeah. Girls do this. But usually it lasts longer and they sit around eating ice cream. If they lost a soul mate they usually result to killing themselves..." I said. "But don't worry about it."

Nico nodded and walked into the armory while I waited. He came out in a few minutes with his sword strapped to his side and wearing full battle armor.

I didn't bother with armor and I already had Riptide here with me. A group of us loaded into the vans and we murmured final touches to battle strategys. Finally the vans dropped us off at the edge of some park. I didn't care witch right now. We poured out and Nico split us up, giving all the seniors walkie-talkies. I followed Nico group.

Soon we started getting weird reports. The Apollo's kids were just randomly walking, then a few of them blacked out. The whole Ares cabin was walking around too, then they just froze on the spot. The whole Ares cabin! That was a major loss. The Aphrodite kids kept seeing this figure passing around them, then they got visions they were ugly and unpopular. Sometimes we would just get reports that kids would just fall asleep. "It has to be her." Nico said after that last one.

A kid in our group spoke up and said, "She's moving at an alarming rate, don't you think? Seems she started from the east and moving west. She'll reach us in a few minutes."

Nico tensed and looked around. Suddenly we heard a gasp and I realized that it was from nobody from our group. A figure in front of Nico appeared from the shadows. It was Stephanie. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was gaping. Her lips quivered and I saw a tear fall as she faded into shadows again, we heard her footsteps as she ran away but nobody made a move to follow her.

I made the mistake to look at Nico. He was just as bad if not worse than Stephanie. He slumped to his knees and sobbed. The campers around us stared at him in amazement. One of them said, "How did she fade into shadows like that?" None of us knew, not even Nico. "Nico," I said to him. "You can't break down crying like this every time you see her."

"Your right." he said as he wiped his eyes. "But, did you see her face when she saw me? I can't believe I did that..."

We reported to the other campers who it was. We heard some people mumble 'traitor' and 'bitch' into the walkie-talkie but we ignored it. Well, at least I did. Nico had a fit. It was then when I realized that Nico still really did love Stephanie. He was totally whipped, but I bet he didn't care. The only problem was, Stephanie hated him.

**Stephanie's Pov:**

I gasped and lost focus with my shadow for a second. I felt my tears fall and I immediately faded into the shadows again. I ran as fast as possible without looking back. All I heard was my footfalls and my sobbing. He really did hate me. He was _leading_ the half-bloods.

I ran until I found a hotel Morpheus said we were crashing at. It was cheap, I bet the half-bloods got to the good ones first. I hit the last button on the elevator and shot up. I didn't really pay any attention to how I got into a room or where I was because I was sobbing. But somehow I was laying in a good full sized bed. I stopped crying a long time ago, now I was just laying motionless on my bed.

After a little while I heard a knock at my door. I didn't make a move to get it or respond to the knock. Dad walked in. He pulled me into a hug and I started crying again. "I can't fight him dad. Please don't make me do this..."

"I'm sorry." he said. "I'm so sorry for making you fight. You don't have to if you don't want to. You can just stay here. Or maybe Hestia can watch you." he was being really understanding.

"Hestia would be nice." I said weakly. He smiled at me and waved. I saw my body glimmer. Then I remembered that Hestia was on Olympus and I couldn't just walk in. I decided not to open my eyes during the travel. It freaked me out.

Soon I was sitting next to Hestia watching the fire. I could do this for the rest of the war. No sides, no Nico, and Hestia is really nice to talk to.

"He just left me a month ago. Or was it 2? I don't even remember. Now he's fighting against me. Not anymore though. He meant everything to me and he just threw it all away. He told me he loved me..."

Hestia nodded in understanding as I explained everything to her. "It sound like you really loved him." she said softly.

"I did." I replied.

"You know, I'm no Aphrodite, but he still loves you." she said. I didn't respond. "I can show you if you'd like." I looked at her in amazement and said, "You can do that?" she smiled and nodded.

Hestia fixed the coals a bit then moved her hand over the fire. Soon an image appeared. It was of Nico and Percy in some fancy hotel (I told you they had a fancier hotel!). Nico was crying. I mean, _really_ crying. I stared at the image with wide eyes as Nico was talking to Percy about, me? Nico repeated, "This is all my fault..." over and over. Percy was trying to comfort him but he wasn't doing a very good job at it. "Gods. What is Percy doing? Nico hated that, Percy's just making him worse! Nico likes hugs better." I said as the image faded. Hestia raised an eyebrow at me. "Alright I get it!" I yelled.

Nico cried more than the average guy. I knew that for a fact. He was just sensitive and I always loved that about him. But he just cried about _me._ "You two just need to sit down together and talk." Hestia explained. "It's going to be kind of hard to do that with the war going on." I pointed out.

"You have to work something out." was all she said after that.

We sat there for what seemed like hours. It was so peaceful I didn't want to leave. But than Erebus showed up.

"Time to go Stephanie." he said.

"I'm not fighting anymore Erebus." I said.

"We're almost done. After you preform the trick, we'll have won." he said a little bit more sternly.

"I said no. I'm not fighting anymore."

"Get up Stephanie."

"No."

"Get _up _Stephanie!"

"No! I told you I'm not fighting Nico!" I yelled at him.

"Don't worry your not. There's been a change of plans, your taking down Zeus."

"You mean knocking him out?" I asked.

"No. Like I said there's been a change of plans. We feel its much easier to just kill him."

* * *

**That was chapter 6! I've been getting a lot more hits than reviews so you people without accounts go get one! And if you do have an account than you must be really lazy. Reviews mean so much to me guys! PLEASE! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! what's up people? First off, I am giving ALL MY AWESOME REVIEWERS A PLATE OF COOKIES (Flavor of their choice)!**

**Me: LadyEpona! Thank you so much! Here's your cookies! LadyEpona: OMG THNX! (glomps)**

**Me: alfread! Thank you! Here's ur cookies! Alfread: Jelos people who didn't review? (glomps)**

**Me: Fluffy things are cute! OMG you're so nice. Always reviewing. FTAC: Haha! Finally it's all paid off! (glomps)**

**Me: DragoNik! Thank you! Here's ur cookies! DN: (stares wide eyes at cookies and glomps without word)**

**Me: Alabama1998! Thank you! Here's ur cookies! A1998: WOOOHOO! (glomps)**

**Me: HunterofArtemis1136! Thank you! Here's ur cookies! HoA: Finally this chapter is posted!(glomps)**

**If you were a reviewer and you were anonymous then I didn't give your username so sorry! But here's some cookies! See how nice of a person I am? That could have been you up there! (sorry people who reviewed and that wouldn't have been your response but you got cookies and mentioned so get over it.) **

**Enough of my rambling and onto the story!**

**Still Stephanie's pov:**

"How the hell am I going to kill him!" I yelled.

"We're just planning on something simple." Erebus said.

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"Okay. We're going to..."

_**1 hour later. Zeus' throne room.**_

"This is a stupid plan." I grumbled.

"Simple doesn't mean stupid." Erebus argued.

"Whatever." I grumbled. "Let's just get this over with." Morpheus and Erebus smiled and pulled out little white flags. They walked up to Zeus and bowed. I faded into shadows and grabbed the 'weapon' I was supposed to use. I'm not going to tell you what it is yet. All I know is, It's **huge and heavy**. I managed to pull it across the throne room. I had to make sure I didn't drag it on the floor or I would get caught. I got a chair from the back and hid it in shadows too. All this shadow stuff was making me really tired. It would fade soon so I needed to do this fast.

I pulled the chair to the back of Zeus' throne and stood on it. I met face-to-face with the back of Zeus' head and smiled as Erebus and Morpheus pretended to surrender. "Lord Zeus we are so terribly sorry. Blah blah blah." I almost laughed at how much they were sucking up. Course I knew it was just to give me time.

I raised the 'weapon' in the air using both hands and then...

_**BAM!**_

Zeus fell off his chair and hit the marble floor with a thud. "I did it!" I said happily as I came out of the shadows. "I have to admit I didn't think that would actually work." I stated.

"You did great!" Morpheus said.

"Is he really?" I said while poking him with my 'weapon'.

"Nah. That would be too easy. But we just took a lot of effort out of killing him for real!" Gods Erebus and Morpheus sounded like teenagers. We laughed.

"What the fuck!" I heard somebody yell. We turned our heads to find Nico di Angelo standing in the middle of the throne room.

"Did you just hit Zeus in the back of the head with a big metal spoon?" he asked incredulously.

"Nico." I whispered.

"Answer my question. Why did you just knock out Zeus?" I heard his voice crack a bit and tears formed in his eyes.

"Nico. It's not your fault." I said.

"This is all my fault." he whispered, ignoring me.

"I hate to interrupt, but we have to kill this guy before he wakes up so..." Erebus said.

I remembered what Hestia told me. "Hold on. I need to talk to Nico in private." I said. I grabbed Nico's arm and pulled him into the streets of Olympus. It was empty. We sat at a random bench next to a streetlight.

"You hate me. Don't you?" I asked.

"No! I didn't want to lead them! I swear, Chiron made me do it." he said. I nodded.

"Your right. This was all my fault." he said.

"Why did you break up with me?" I asked.

"Morpheus. He was invading my dreams. I couldn't get any sleep at night without him threatening me."

"I knew it!" I yelled. "That asswipe! This was all just a setup so he could take down Zeus!"

"I tried to explain at first. Then Morpheus told me to yell at you." he said. "Nico I'm so sorry!" I pulled him into a hug. I felt my shoulder get wet and realized he was crying. "I missed you so much." he said.

"I missed you too." I said. We pulled away and I joked, "Jeez Nico. When did you become such a softie?"

He wiped a tear that I hadn't realized I shed and said, "Ever since I left."  
"Well. You better not be crying like this too much. Get it together, or people will think your gay." I said. We both laughed and he promised he would go back to his old sarcastic self soon. "Let's go." I said, pulling him back to the throne room.

Erebus and Morpheus were holding swords up to Zeus' head when we came in. The sword looked different. "That's not a sword..." Nico whispered.

"Stop!" I yelled. Erebus and Morpheus turned to me. I pointed at Morpheus, "This is all your fault! You asshole! What is it with you and trying to ruin my life! Your just like him!" I pointed to Erebus now.

"Stephanie I-" Morpheus started.

"I hate you!" I screamed. I pulled into both their minds and grabbed Nico's hand. I did what I did to Nico, except much worse. Much, much worse. This time, they weren't even visions. Erebus had taught me how to just insert pain into their heads. They screamed in agony and fell to the floor.

Nico stared at them in surprise. "Could you have done that to me?" he asked.

"I wouldn't ever do that to you Nico." I said. "Are they dead?" he asked while poking Morpheus with a stick I didn't know he had. I laughed. "You should know. They aren't."

"Sorry. I can't tell if gods are dead. I've never experienced it before." he said.

"Should I wipe their memory's?" I asked. "Hmm. Ooh! You should hypnotize them into thinking their dinosaurs!" I looked at him like he just said, 'I found a cockroach in my pants'. Same Nico alright.

"Or you could just wipe the part about killing Zeus." he said. I did and he muttered, "I really shouldn't get on your bad side."

"I heard that!" I laughed. He did to and said, "C'mon. Let's go tell everyone that we won!" he grabbed my hand and pulled me forward.

Elevator music is so stupid. Nobody ever listens to it, so why play it? Wait a second. Are they playing 'Beat it' by Micheal Jackson? Don't you have to be dead to have your music played in an elevator? I asked Nico. "Micheal Jackson is dead, Stephanie. I've talked to his ghost. It was awesome. Jeez, where have you been?" he laughed.

I was totally surprised at this new information. "Micheal Jackson is _dead_!"

"Duh." he said. Wait a second, I'm getting totally off topic. Blame my ADHD.

"Um, you don't think they will be mad at me, do you?" I asked. Nico raised his eyebrows, "Who?" he asked.

"The campers. Do they think I'm a traitor?" I said. "Oh. Them." he said. "They think your a huge traitor. They called you some...not very nice words."

"Oh. Damn. They're going to hate me." I pouted. Nico wrapped his arm around me and said, "No they're not. Just tell them Morpheus made you do it. And if they give you any trouble I'll kick their ass." I laughed and took a deep breath. I'm still insanely nervous.

We stepped off the elevator and exited the Empire State Building. It looked like the whole camp was waiting at the entrance. Once they saw me, their faces hardened. I suddenly found interest in my shoes. Nico tightened his grip around my waist and spoke, "We won!"

"Then what is _she_ doing here?" An Apollo kid pointed at me.

"Sorry guys. I didn't mean to help them. It was all Morpheus' fault. He made me do it." they nodded and cheered at the fact we won. Nico cheered along with them and kissed my cheek.

He whispered in my ear, "I love you." I smiled and kissed him right there in front of everybody. "I love you too Nico." I mumbled. I'm pretty sure the cheering got louder.

That night the camp set off fireworks because we one. I was sitting on the beach watching them by myself. I don't know where Nico was. Suddenly he appeared out of nowhere right in front of me. Shadow travel probably. He bent down and kissed my forehead. "I missed you so much." he mumbled. I closed my eyes and drifted off into his shoulder. I didn't realized how tired I was until now. "Don't leave me Nico. Okay?" I mumbled into his shoulder. "I promise." he whispered.

I fell asleep right there, in his arms.

**THE END! I know this story was kind of short. But what else could I write? Sex? No, I wan't to keep this rated T. I'm starting a new story later. Right now i'm kind of busy with Quizilla. Review! Thank you to everyone who read this story from the beginning (Nico's Dream) and to everyone who reviewed. I love you all! **

**411-Get-A-Life**


End file.
